The Big Tent Show
"The Big Tent Show" is the ninth track of Uncle Raven's Super Happy Fun Time Carnival. Performers Paul Shapera as "Raven" and "Hank" Lauren Osborn as "Miss Helen" Psyche Chimere as "Han-Mi" Lyrics RAVEN: When the story of your life becomes unfurled and you find That it was just a fabrication And all you loved or thought you had or thought you lost Was just an exercise in baseline exploitation Whatever hero's noble journey that you're on is just A drunken run from tears to degradation And all you'll ever know is desperation As you try to find distraction to avoid stagnation Stay with me Stay with me Stay with me Stay with me All your trials, big and small They mean nothing after all It means nothing, means nothing after all All the good men you've known They will all die alone It means nothing, means nothing after all The truth behind your life's not even worth the time It takes to make a wish in hopeful expectation Yours is a truth filled with abuse and patricide And years spent scrounging on the streets in deprivation Here with me I offer so much more than love Or the useless life of quiet desperation Emancipation of reality is yours It's deviation and the joys of domination Stay with me Stay with me Stay with me Stay with me All your trials big and small They mean nothing after all It means nothing, means nothing after all All the good men you've known They will all die alone It means nothing, means nothing after all Helen: you must survive this you will get through this somehow you must survive this just breath' let it out do not break now just wait until this ends just survive this then go ans find your friends this is madness, maybe he'll make a mistake there is always the chance you can escape if you hurt him will he hurt you even worse you could kill him i think i did this once before you must survive this you must get through this right now you must survive this just breath and let it out RAVEN: Helen, don't you want me? All the lovers that you choose They will all one day leave you Helen, don't you want me Leave you nothing but alive And with nothing else but time Helen, don't you want me Oh nothing else but time Is all you'll ever find HAN-MI: You will leave her alone You will go you will step down Or I swear that you will know Such sorrow, grief you can't believe Screams of anguish and of strife And in your torment and in tears You'll scream and cry To end your life, I’m Han-Mi, I You will beg me then to die Beg me cease, unholy things Pain and woe you will know If you do not let her go RAVEN: (spoken) Ooooooh, you are magnificent. Wow did I screw this up. It wasn't Helen that broke the cabaret, was it? It was you. You're the one. Oh I'm an idiot. Do you even appreciate what you just did? You changed the narrative. HAN-MI: (spoken) I want the door out of here opened. RAVEN: (spoken) Well, while it's not me who you should be asking, if you understood this sort of thing better, which I could have... oh, that ship has sailed... you'd know this is exactly the sort of moment where... HANK: (spoken) W...w... we... HELEN: (spoken) Hank, what's going on? HANK: (spoken) I don't know... w.... we.... we.... we wish to initiate confrontation. Confrontation…